dangerdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl
NOTE: THIS WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE TRUE LIVES OF THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS COMIC. The Girl is the small child that traveled with the Fabulous Killjoys. She is played by musician Grace Jeanette. She is thought to be between five and eight years old in 2027 and wears a multi-colored vest and crash helmet, along with jeans and a traditional Japanese long-sleeve shirt. She also has several pins on her vest and belt, and some plastic whistles hanging around her neck. She appears in the videos for Na Na Na and SING, as well as being the protagonist in the Killjoys comic. Appearances in Film The Girl appears at the end of the the music video for "Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)" with Korse. It appears that she was kidnapped by Korse in order to bait the Killjoys into the BL/ind Facility, where he could exterminate them. She can also be seen at the end of the SING video, being rescued by Show Pony and Dr. Death Defying from outside of the Better Living Industries Facility. "True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys" comic The Girl is the protagonist of the True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic series, set 12 years after the deaths of the Killjoys in 2027.The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, issue 4 In 2039, The Girl living on her own with a pet cat as her only companion. She has doubts about her own destiny and usually only feels comfortable around people who had directly known the Killjoys. She later joins up with Val Velocity's group The Ultra V's, albeit reluctantly.The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, issue 1The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, issue 2The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, issue 3 After the deaths of Dr. Death Defying & DJ Cherri Cola and the revelation of her origins by the Phoenix Witch during an out-of-body experience, she goes to Battery City to use her true power.The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, issue 5 This power is a kind of "bomb" capable of destroying Battery City. She gained this power as a result of her mother, who died fighting in The Analog Wars, whose soul didn't escape during Draculoidization because of the pregnancy. The influence of her mother's soul and the chaotic upbringing of the Killjoys led to the creation of the bomb inside of her. She can power and depower objects deliberately and charge objects in her presence unconsciously, like DESTROYA. This power was something that BL/ind wanted to keep tabs on, due to the potential of Battery City's destruction. In 2028, a year after the deaths of the Killjoys, BL/ind planted a cat fitted in a nuclear tracking device to look out for her. Instead of trying to capture or subdue her before hand, BL/ind let her stay in the Zones to avoid Battery City at all costs, but that she could also help to "cleanse" the desert. Ultimately, The Girl decides not to destroy Battery City, but to use the bomb to free the lost souls trapped in Battery City's electricity. This, along with Blue's rampage with DESTROYA and Korse's actions, led to the downfall of Battery City. After the final battle, The Girl discovers her amnesiac mom, her soul having been freed after The Girl set off the bomb.The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, issue 6 References Category:Characters